A Shinigami and a Demon?
by IAmRye
Summary: Grell is getting more aggresive with Sebastian about his feelings.


One see's that on the surface Grell Suttcliffe dearly loved Sebastian Michaelis. Loved how the waves of his hair, seemed to caress his face in a sweep of darkly colored locks; locks that matched the color of a beautiful starry night. Those suckle red eyes, that glowed with Sebastian's anger, and stared into Grell's own countless times when speaking to him.. Of course, as we've all seen it made the male melt. But what we haven't seen, and what we all want from time to time is for these two males to actually be.. Something.

More than, Sebastian's foot meeting Grell's face, shoving his body into the ground below. Or Sebby having it out for the red-haired shinigami, who seemed to always want to pose and be around the demon butler.

Will they be.. A bit more than what appears before our eyes?

The blue sky welcomed all the citizens of London onto the streets, their soft bustles roaming back into the skies. They chattered, and tittered and laughed with one another. Among these citizens, lay the infamous Sebastian Michaelis. Butler of the Phantomhives. Usually, he'd be roaming these streets with his master Ciel. Making sure the small boy was happy, since..It wasn't very fun dealing with the Phantomhive Earl when he was in a negative mood. But on this particular day, Sebastian was out doing work on his own. Grabbing some papers from the nearby mansions, and buying some new tea; there was a certain kind that could only be bought in a market place deep within London.

It was also true, that a rumor had gone around London about a killer on the loose.. Much like that of "Jack the Ripper." The case solved long ago, when Ciel and himself found out that Madame Red - now dead - had been behind it, with her Shinigami butler Grell Suttcliffe. The male whom had killed her in the first place.. And though his Bocchan grieved deeply, it seemed Ciel forgave Grell in a way. And that, was good enough for him; he'd deal with the death god, as much as he could.

Waving to some female passerby's on the street, Sebastian shook his head. A smoke rose above the city; it was possible that someone was cooking on the streets, selling for money. People here would do anything; much like other countries, they too had those who were poor. Running around on the streets, and making it their home..Some of them were incredibly territorial. Especially near the back streets of London. That was where those who had money, never went. Because you'd most likely come out with nothing, or even worse.

Wetting his lips with a quick flick of his tongue, the male turned the next corner. Seeing a small shack set up ahead..The one that held his special tea. Walking up the male standing behind a wooden table, he gave an abrupt nod of his head. "I'd like to buy.. Uh.. This tea" Sebastian said, slipping a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, and sliding it on the table. He made it seem incredibly serious, when in fact it wasn't. The large male behind the wooden table, merely nodded and shoved the box onto the counter.

"Six hundred pounds please.." He gruffly said to Sebastian, and the butler quickly pulled out a small baggie that held the money. Placing it beside the box of tea, and quickly snatching it from the table. Placing it within the safety of his pockets, and rushing off down the streets. Though he'd payed exact money, the butler tried to avoid contact with others.. It made him uncomfortable in ways.

That was when he heard it.. That coy chuckle, that settled on the inner of his ear lobe. It made him stiffen.. 'It.. Not him' Sebastian merely thought, turning into the back streets. Those streets, in which he would be one of the few to actually survive and still be sane in ways..In fact he'd never even scream when encountering a hooligan. Swallowing hard, he heard the rumble of a scythe behind him.. The sound of a hacking chain saw, slowly starting its engine up.

And then..

"Sebas-chan~!" Grell shouted, tackling the male. Latching his legs around Sebby's hips, straddling him like a horse, as if he were begging for a piggy-back ride.

"Bastard, get off!" Sebastian shouted, shaking his shoulders and flinging Grell's body side-to-side. Slamming him into the nearby walls with great force, and slowly feeling him loosen his grip. Grasping his clothing with two fists, he threw the male over his head, and onto the ground. Smacking his side with the heel of his foot. "What the hell do you want?" He inquired, lifting a brow. Watching as Grell chuckled to himself, placing tender hands on his newly made wounds.

"I want you Sebas-chan~" Grell replied, winking at the male and sitting himself up. Whimpering and whining quietly, while his fingers fluttered around his face. "So mean.." He muttered.

"Excuse me" He said, placing a foot on the back of his red-head and shoving his body forwards once more.

"Ow!" He squealed, watching as Sebby flew into the air and started off. It seemed he had no need to be around Grell today.. Nor did he want to deal with him. "If that's how you want to play.." He growled, sitting up. Resting his chainsaw death scythe against his shoulder, smiling that thick-sharp-toothed smile. "Let's play.. Sebas-chan" He said, posing briefly and rushing after the male. Soon, Grell had caught up with Sebastian tackling him to the ground. Licking his lips, Grell began kissing his cheeks, licking the sensitive part of his neck. Gasping, Sebastian hissed at the male. Glaring angrily at him, and shoving him off. Piling all his strength together to do so.

"Get the hell off me!" He shouted, balling up his feet and jumping onto his heels. Grell looked sad for moments, before suddenly appearing.. Behind Sebastian. Rubbing the lower part of his body, and straddling him much like he had before.

"Don't leave me Sebas-chan.." Grell moaned in his ear, nipping at his lobes playfully. Chuckling to himself..It was a mighty amount of fun he was having, and it was clear he'd found this male's weak spot. He was already becoming hard. Licking his lips once more, he flashed his sharp teeth. "C'mon Sebby.. Just once.." He said, rubbing his cheek against Sebastian's. The male's body had stiffened long ago, but with each word it was loosening up.. Each muscle slowly becoming soft.

"Fine... Fine" Sebastian said, giving in. "Get off me first though.. And then.. I'll rock you like I did others.. Like you want.. Right?" Sebastian said, winking to the male. Kissing his cheek briefly. Grell blushed deeply, and slowly let go of his legs around Sebby's waist, and flailed his arms a bit. 'Yes, yes, yes!' He thought, his blush only deepening. He made a kissy face to Sebastian, to only feel the palm of his hand smack against them. "Sorry! You must excuse me, but I have to get back to my Bocchan! Never again Grell Suttcliffe" Sebastian said, flicking his hair with a quick sweep of his hand.. Making Grell die right then and there; blood oozing out his nose.


End file.
